


It would be my luck

by unicornanddragon



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoo AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornanddragon/pseuds/unicornanddragon
Summary: Based on the prompt "Imagine the soulmate Au where person A has the first words their soulmates will say to them tattooed on their wrist but its something totally mundane like 'sup'".





	It would be my luck

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I post on this site, hope you like it. Also sorry for any mistake, it isn't proofread. Also shoutout to Randy for giving me the idea of Trini's tattoo.

When you’re born there’s words tattooed on your wrist that are the first words your soulmate say to you. Her parents were lucky, her mother has her father’s name and her father has her mother’s. They met when they introduced themselves in a college class. Kimberly wasn’t as lucky since her tattoo was more generic. There was only one word and it was ‘sup’.

Kimberly was hopeful at first, that she would be able to find her soulmate soon. Kim was in third grade when a boy came up to her and uttered the word. She was over the moon thinking that she had finally found her soulmate.  
“You’re my soulmate!” She told him excitedly showing him her tattoo. The boy looked at her with wide eyes and shook his head. He rolled up his sleeve to show his tattoo which were not the same words that she just come out of her mouth. Over time Kimberly became less hopeful of the fact that she would find her soulmate. There had been a couple more incidents like the first one and every time, the words she would say would not match with theirs. 

In seventh grade when a girl was assigned to sit next to her was the next time that someone’s first words matched the ones on her wrist. She replied with a simple ‘hi’ and the girl smiled at her and showed her the word on her wrist and they were a match. Her name was Isabel and they dated for half a year before they broke up when she told her that she had found her true soulmate, Randy. Kimberly was heartbroken and wanted to know how she knew that Randy was her soulmate instead of her. Isabel just told her that she would know when she met them.   
After that Kimberly lost most of her hope in finding them. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trini was always a mischievous child, always doing something that she probably shouldn’t be doing. So to her parents it sort of felt right to see the words that were written on her wrist. They had at first laughed at the foul language when she was first born. It was weird at times when they had to hide the words during elementary school so she would not get in trouble or when she asked what the words on her wrist meant but they couldn’t wait to find out the story of how their daughter would meet her soulmate and would be able to piss them off so fast that the first words spoken to her were ‘fuck off’.

Once Trini understood what the phrase on her wrist meant when she was ten and had one of her friends in school explain it to her, her mischief increased tenfold as she would hope to get someone to utter those words. It wasn’t until an incident in sixth grade where a prank went wrong and a sixteen year old boy utter those words to her Trini cried for hours until her parents explained to her that just because someone's first words matched her tattoo that it didn’t mean they were soulmates; that her focused from creating mischief towards everyone to the girls she had a crush on. When she had a crush, her first task would be to think of a plan to get her to say those words.

It was in 8th grade that she met this girl named Olivia that she really liked. Like always she planned something to try to get her to say those words written on her wrist. It was a series of harsh words that got her to change her approach.   
“How do you ever expect someone to love you when you’re annoying as fuck. I feel bad for whomever your soulmate is that they’ll be stuck with you.” After that, Trini stopped playing pranks and tried to be as behaved as she could be around other.  
This caused Trini to become so reserved that she even stopped talking with her parents unless she had to, not wanting to be a burden to them anymore. Her parents become worried in her sudden change in behavior especially her mother who began asking her millions of questions in an attempt to get her daughter to tell them more like she used to. She hoped that her daughter hadn’t gotten into anything bad. They began to move around the country in hope that the change of environment would get their daughter to be herself again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

In 11th grade, Trini changed schools again for the third time in the last three years. This time she was at Angel Grove high school. The school didn’t vary much from any of her old high schools, except it was the first time since 8th grade that she had a crush again. Her name was Kimberly Hart, she was one of the cheerleaders. It was a silly crush and everything in her itched to plan something but she knew it was a bad idea. No one would want her if she continued to be that way. Trini would sometimes go to the mines, where she would be trespassing but that was the only thing she let herself have.

Trini found she had biology with Kimberly, Kimberly would usually sit in the back with some of her cheerleading friends while Trini sat in the front. It wasn’t until a few weeks into the school year that something changed. One day Kimberly came in and instead of sitting in the back with her friends she sat in the front right next to her. Trini knew this was her only chance so she tried to act cool and think of something to say.  
“Sup.” Was the only thing she could think of.  
“Fuck off.” Kimberly replied. Trini’s heart began to beat quickly. No it couldn’t be, Kimberly couldn’t possibly be her soulmate. She looked at Kimberly for what felt like forever but Kimberly showed no sign that what Trini had said would be written on her wrist. Trini sighed and gave up her hope that Kimberly could be something.

Kimberly was having the worst week of her life. She had been stupid to have sent that picture of Amanda to Ty, especially since she knew that Ty couldn’t be her soulmate but that he could actually be Amanda’s. She was tired of thinking that she found her soulmate only for them to find their true one. She didn’t even bother to look at the girl in her biology class when she uttered the word that she had hidden on her wrist. Sure she shouldn’t have told her to fuck off but honestly she couldn’t take it anymore and running on impulse was the only thing she seemed to be doing lately. She’d apologize tomorrow. 

After that day, Trini switched to a seat in the back and tried to completely forget about Kimberly once and for all. It seemed that fate had a different idea since she then found herself being chased by mine security one day with Kimberly running by her side. 

It happened fast, she was running from them. She couldn’t risk in getting in any more trouble than she already had when she accidently broke one of her brother’s toys this morning. Kimberly was the first one that reached her as she reached the edge of the cliff. Kimberly was trying to talk to her and she couldn’t do this so she did the only thing she could think of and jumped, all the while trying not to look down. Problem was that soon the rest of them followed her and one of them had fallen down. She tried to look over to see if he was alright but her fear of heights conquered the concern to see if he would be alright. Soon though she hear his voice and she was glad that no one had gotten hurt on her account. Then the rest followed and she was about to leave before anything else could happen that she could possibly be blamed for. Then Kimberly asked for some water and fuck she was gay and couldn’t help but let her have some even when it did come with some attitude. That was one of the only things she hadn’t actually changed was her attitude. She couldn’t help it, just like she couldn’t help giving in when a pretty girl asked her for something. That was how she found herself falling off a cliff and then following the rest of them down to find out she was a power ranger. 

English, she thought that they had english together. That was the final clue that Kimberly wasn’t her soulmate that she didn’t even remember what class they were in much less her name. Trini still couldn’t help the hope that lingered in her though. Problem was that Kimberly would always have her wrist hidden by a jacket or something else. 

\--------------------------------------------------

It was a couple of months after the attack and Kimberly couldn’t help but get a certain feeling whenever she looked at Trini. She knew that she had a crush on her fellow ranger but that also, the first words that they said to each other weren’t the ones that were on their wrist. Kimberly had taken to hiding her tattoo after the whole Amanda incident. She had even tried to apologize to the person who sat next to her in biology except a boy filled the seat beside her so she figured that she had probably gotten the wrong class but couldn’t actually remember which one it was. 

It wasn’t until one night when they were sitting next around the bonfire which had become a weekly tradition, that they finally got to the subject of their tattoos. Billy and Jason had found that they had the first words that they had spoken after detention on their wrist. Zack had a name on his wrist that said Tommy. Trini was next to say what she had on her wrist, and Zack couldn’t be happier for her to show the guys the words. She rolled up her sleeve and quickly showed them. Everyone couldn’t help but laugh as they saw the words.   
“I used to be crazier you know. My parents always said the words on my wrist would make for an interesting story especially when I had the idea to do some prank on any girl that I found find remotely pretty, hoping that she would be my soulmate. They said that it fit, you know. I was a little shit as a child.”   
“What changed?” Kimberly couldn’t help but ask, wanting to know more about the girl.  
“A bad experience, I guess.” Trini told them the story of what happened with Olivia, and Kimberly couldn’t help but feel bad for the younger girl who felt that she couldn’t be herself. It was then Kimberly’s turn to tell them. She still had yet to tell the others except what had happened that gotten her kicked off the cheerleading team except now she didn’t want to risk losing them, losing what they had. Jason spoke up before she could start though.  
“I remember in third grade, I said ‘sup’ to you. And you immediately called me your soulmate until I showed you the words on my arm.” Kimberly laughed at the memory, she had been really hopeful then.   
“Yeah, you’re not the first person that I’ve thought was my soulmate. You probably won’t be the last. Sometimes though I wish I had something less generic though. Something that would have stopped me from dating all the people I had. Honestly, I’ve stopped looking, stopped hoping since it happens way too often. I guess I’m waiting for the feeling. The feeling that I’ll just know.” 

Trini listened to Kim’s words but stopped listening to what the boys were now telling Kimberly. Everything in her couldn’t help but remember the first conversation that they had. Kim hadn’t reacted to Trini saying that word because she’s been hurt too many times by hoping she had found her person. If Kimberly didn’t even remember what class they actually shared could mean that she probably didn’t remember the conversation that they had first shared. Only problem was if Kimberly had that feeling of knowing or not.   
“I should go, it’s getting late.” Billy said, breaking Trini away from her thoughts. She looked to see that Zack was staring at her and giving her a weird look. Then she remembered that she had told Zack of the first conversation that she had shared with Kimberly. Meaning he had figured out just now the thing she had, which was that they could actually be soulmates.   
“I’ll drive you home.” Jason told Billy before looking at Trini. “Trini do you need a ride?” Before she could answer, Kimberly stepped in.   
“Actually I was going to ask Trini if she could sleepover tonight.” They both looked at Trini waiting for a response. She nodded to Kimberly, thinking that this could be her only chance to see if what she felt was real. Zack ended up going with the boys but had given Trini a thumbs up and a reassuring smile before leaving. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at Kimberly’s house, Kimberly couldn’t help but notice that Trini was acting weird.   
“Hey, something wrong?” Kimberly asked as she sat next to Trini who was sitting at the edge of her bed.   
“Do you remember the first words we spoke to each other?” Trini asked her. Kimberly was surprised at the question.  
“Yeah, yours were you yelling at us about the explosion. Mine were telling you to follow me once we were running.” She answered.   
“Kim, do you have feelings for me?” Trini asked. Her eyes were full of hope and Kimberly didn’t know how to answer.   
“Does it matter?”  
“Can you just answer.”   
“Fine. I do. I have felt more for you than I have felt for anyone else in my life. I hate my tattoo because I honestly can’t help but hope that you would be my soulmate.” Then Trini did something she hadn’t expected. Trini kissed her. It wasn’t like anything she had ever felt before which only confused her more. Trini wasn’t her soulmate but that didn’t stop the warmth that she felt. So they continued to kiss until they broke apart for air. Trini began to lean down to kiss her again but she knew that she had to stop it. “Trini, wait.” Trini stopped. “I want this, I really do but I don’t want to end up hurt again. I don’t want to start this only for it to end once you found your soulmate or I find mine. It hurt when I didn’t feel much for them but how I feel for you, it’ll just break me.”   
“Kim.” Trini said seriously. Trini couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips because yes she had found her soulmate. Kimberly felt as deeply as she did for her. “Our first conversation wasn’t at the mine.”  
“Wait what?”   
“Our first conversation was in biology.” Then it hit Kimberly like a train.   
“You’re the girl I told to fuck off.” Kimberly said. Trini laughed before nodding. “You’re my soulmate.” Trini only nodded again. So Kimberly did the only thing she could think of she kissed Trini.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the story. Follow me on tumblr @theunicornanddragon if you want to talk more about power rangers. Will be posting a full length fic soon.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And no-one even knew it was really only you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402195) by [OswinOswald15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinOswald15/pseuds/OswinOswald15)




End file.
